Why?
by IchigoHeavens
Summary: SasuNaru,KakaIru Yaoi. When Sasuke starts to feel odd about Naruto he asks himself why. And what will happen when they get stuck in a hotel room togeter for the night? Will things get better, worse or will they just keep asking themselfs why all night?FIN
1. Why?

HELLOOOOOOOO! Yes its me the hyper Ichigo!I think Naruto and Sasuke and such a cute couple so I had to write this! (Big grin)

Naruto: Okkkkkkayyyyy who fed you sugar today?

Ichigo: The sugar bunnies from Saturn! (Bounces off the walls)

Sasuke: In other words Gaara. (Glances over at Gaara)

Gaara: What? I think its funny.

Naruto: Your right! (gets hit with in head with riceball) WTF!

Ichigo: What? I couldn't find any snow! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go steal some Naruto plushies! (Bounces off)

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM NARUTO!** I wish I did though...>.

W_hy?_

That was the one question the floated back and forth in the mind of Sasuke when near Naruto. _Why_, did he have this strange feeling when he walked by him, or _why_ did he just want to stop and admire(and more) his silky pink lips. Well never the less he did not let this question interfere with his normal day or attitude, witch was happening right now.

"Owwwww! Damn my arm huts like hell!" shouted Naruto hold his bandaged arm.

"Well **Usuratonkachi **it wouldn't have happened if you would have moved when I told you to." Commented Sasuke as he retied the bandages around his head, with a scowl.

"Oh, shut up Sasuke! If you had my back I would be fine! And stop called me that!" retreated the blonde

"What! Don't even try to blame this on me baka! I tried to tell you cause I was to far away! And thanks to you not paying attention I got bashed in the head!" Sasuke growled back.

"And stop calling me that too!" said Naruto shooting a glare towards the dark haired shinobi

"Then stop being such a damn fool, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke replied, sending one right back at him.

This had been going on for the last half hour. Naruto would start whining and then Sasuke would make a comment then they would just start barking insults and glares for a while and then start all over again! Sakura feel like butchering Naruto's mouth off as she would never do anything to harm _her_ Sasuke. And she probably would have done it too, but the fact that Kakashi had to carry her piggy back style because she had sprained her left ankle and had a large gash on her right. Naruto and Sasuke finally gave up fighting from exhaustion and Sakura and Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. They walked in silence until they saw a sign for an inn up ahead.

Kakashi pointed out "Well it seems we're still a whiles away from the village so lets rest there for the night!"

Everyone nodded in agreement for all were ready to take a rest.

Naruto plopped himself on the saggy bed looking tired as hell while Sasuke took the one next to it.

"Damnit! I understand why Sakura gets her own room, but why does Kakashi get one too when we have to share!" came another complaint from the loud mouthed blonde. Normally Sasuke would have either hit him or made a rude comment proving he was right. But this time Mr. Uchiha had the same angry question.

'_Well I don't have a lot of money left and I have a guest coming to see me tonight, soooooo you two will have to share ! 3' _(A/N: He even used that heart! lol)

That's what their sensei quoted earlier at the counter. Both had the idea he was doing something perverted again. There was a sudden small knock at the door, as Naruto moaned into the pillow. Sasuke sent a death glare towards him as he advanced to the door. He opened it still scowling which freaked out the girl on the other side of it.

"Umm… I'm sorry to say we're packed tonight so we have no extra blankets, I-I'm very s-sorry!" she bowed still a little freaked out and stuttering. He glared out the corner of his eyes and gave a _'hmpt' _and shut the door.

"Dose that mean we have to _share_ the blanket and bed?" asked the nervous and tender voice from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke: _inner gulp I guess it dose…_

* * *

Ichigo: Well thats all for now! R&R? PLEASSSSSSSSE! (Starts bouncing again) 

Sasuke: That's it I'm ducktapeing her to the couch!

Ichigo: (Hides behide Gaara and Naruto) It burns us!

Everyone: Sweatdrop

Well like I said R&R plaese! I'm kinda new to this!


	2. What is this Feeling?

Hello ppl! Its me back with number 2! Thankz for the favs alerts and reviews! I'll mention them at the end!

Ichigo: Ya know what?

Sasuke: What?

Ichigo: I re-read this for the third timeand I think I insulted my self with a blonde comment!

Naruto: Hold on. You wrote this and after the _third_ time you just relived that?

Gaara: Well she just said that she's blonde.

Ichigo: Yeah! At least I have an excuse! Whats yours Naruto! -points finger-

Everone: -Anime Fall-

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!** If I did there would be yaoi...lots of yaoi... -Everyone backs away-

_What is this feeling?_

Was the question that seem to come back to Naruto's mind every time he so little as glanced in Sasuke direction, then mental slapped himself. He was confused as to why his heart would start jumping and palms got wet when they were close. _What was this feeling? _But he decide to keep it tucked away so not to scare Sasuke… or anyone else.

_Naruto: Ok, think, think Naruto! How in the world did you get in this situation! _

"Uhhhh you know what I'm hungry, REALLY hungry! I'll be in the dinner downstairs!" He spoke out loud trying not show how nervous he was and darted towards and out the door with a slam. Sasuke sighed and started to rub his temples on the way back to the bed. He had the headache of the century and he wasn't sure if it was from Naruto or the injury to his head on the mission.

_Sasuke: Why? What is this? Normally I would have yelled at him to sleep on the couch or something. And when Naruto talk so soft like that, it just a plain turn on! Damn I did not just say that! This is going to be a long night... _

Naruto slouched over the counter waiting for his just ordered ramen while letting out a loud sigh. His mind racing through thoughts that deeply confused him and ones that pleasured his mind. He blushed madly then violently shook his head trying to erase those ones. He sighed once again of out of pure frustration as someone sat beside him. He tilted his head to the side slightly to see no other than……! Wouldn't you like to know!

JUST KIDDING! He saw none other than IRUKA! Naruto nearly fell out of his chair. Iruka looked to his left at Naruto and smiled.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" he asked as if he didn't know. Naruto's mouth dropped farther to the ground.

"What am _I_ doing here! What are _YOU_ doing here!" he pointed a shaking finger towards him.

"Oh me well.., I just finished a small mission and decided to stop and rest!" He lied through his teeth, looking a little nervous. You see Kakashi invited him here.

He said _'If you come you'll get a show with popcorn! 3' _He personally had no idea what that meant, but he could never refuse Kakashi, his lover. Of course he would never admit that to anyone but Kakashi and himself. Naruto sighed and restituted himself in his chair regaing his thoughts about his situation with Sasuke again. Iruka looked over a little confused and worried at the boy, he somewhat saw him as a son.

"What's the matter Naruto? You look stressed?" Iruka questioned the Kyuubi boy. STRESSED! Of course he was stressed! He had a _thing_ for Sasuke, his rival, his best friend, and now he had to share a room with him! Of course he hadn't minded, but sometimes he had urges when around the Uchiha boy and sometimes could barely control them. And he realllllly didn't want to start explain _these_ kind of things to his sensei! Ok brain pain! Way to many thoughts going through his head right now he just need some sleep and the quicker the better. Out of nowhere Naruto stood up abruptly and shoved back his chair yelling "I'm going to bed! Good night!" He dashed off quickly leaving behind a blinking Iruka and lots of crazy looks from other people who were also waiting for there food. The waiter came to Iruka and looked for the young blonde boy who ordered the ramen in hand. Iruka looked even more shocked, NARUTO just ran away from RAMEN! Right now he would not have been surprised if a Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle popped out of a toilet with a boom a blew up the world. (A/N: lol I had to put something like in here. I can seriously picture that right now! falls out of chair laughing )

Naruto plopped him self onto the twin bed holding his head groaning in agony. He managed to pull himself up and walk towards the bathroom.

_Naruto: They probably have aspirin in the bathroom… I hope…_

Ok peoples, first let me remind you that Naruto is BLONDE! Normally giving the false statement that that person is a moron, klutz, and clueless, but in Naruto's case the statement was NOT false! (A/N: Oh and for those of you who don't get that it means he is all those things! Poor Naruto! v) So in this case hearing running water from the bathroom and Sasuke no where to be found in the sleeping quarters did not seem to make the hamsters in his head run. Naruto opened the door quietly as Sasuke did the same for the shower curtains after shutting off the water. Naruto full walked into the bathroom shutting the door as Sasuke did the same with getting out and shutting the curtains. Now both boys looked forward towards each other just noticing the situation both staring.

**MOOD KILLER IN:**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Owari**

Well hope you all enjoyed! R&R please! Oh and sry it took so long! v

Sasuke:I feel kind of violated...

Naruto: -chuckel-

Gaara: Has anyone seen Ichigo?

Ichigo: Appers with an evil look holding knife behind Naruto

Naruto: What are you doing!

Ichigo: FREE THE HAMSTERS! -starts to chase Naruto-

**!REVIEW CORNER!**

Adhenefallen  
2005-07-21  
ch 1, signed

ough...I wanna see what happens! Please update soon. i love stories like this

Ichigo -dattebayo  
2005-07-21  
ch 1, signed (from one Ichigo to another) This story is cute! Only a few spelling mistakes. Next chapter soon please!

xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx  
2005-07-21  
ch 1, signed

lol well done, its turning out very cute. I look forward to more chapters, though i would recommend getting a beta or re-reading them before posting them. There are a few spelling errors and strange grammar issues but nothing that takes away from the story. This is going on my Author alert Well done .

Eyes-of-Truth  
2005-07-20  
ch 1, signed

hehe...oh the shame!Poor sasuke! He's gonna have a difficult time isn't he? Hehe! Good writing, and interesting ideas!Updates are good! we like updates! So...Update! Its great!

**!THANKZ AGAIN!**

**!PLEASE R&R!**


	3. An Odd Situation

****

Hello! I'm FINALLY FINISHED! Whoooo! That took like forever right? But at least it's done. This is the un betaed version, I thought I'd put it up right away just because I made you uys wait soooo long! But I'll post the Beta for the whole story later! My beta is my OSM friend and writter xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx! Love ya! This is the last Chapter of Why! Thank you all! check out my other stories too please!

Naruto: OM_F_G! You Acutually finished!

Ichigo: Yep!

Sasuke: I think hell just froze over.

Garra: Let celebrate with sugar.

Ichigo: YESSSSSS! .

**I don't own Naruto at all! Don't sue me!**

**Warnings: **swearing, OOCness, an yaoi! don't like it don't read it, but don't flame it.

**_An odd situation… _**

How in the world I got stuck in a situation like this with NARUTO of all people is beyond me. And how he can be such a moron is beyond me too, could he not hear the shower running! But then again I've had dreams that have related to this odd situation, but things got a lot hotter, and sweater and sexy-WAIT! I'm not getting into this conversation! And I didn't just admit to having those dreams either! ...did I?

OMG! This is not happening, its not happening! When I open my eyes, I'll be at home in bed, with a VERY high fever. Yeah that would explain the odd situation, witch would have been a dream.

Naruto opene his eyes to see Sasuke covering up in a towel blushing like a ma man. Damn, Its not a dream. Though he did feel hot, but that probably from the steam, or all the blood still rushing to his face, or a wet, half naked, blushing Sasuke Uchiha sitting in front of him. Yeah, my bets are on that last one.

The two of them had been sitting there hours on the cold bathroom floor for the last two hours. It's not like they didn't try to get out, but they couldn't and it's starting to become a real storm outside.

THREE HOURS BEFORE

"_Dobe! What the hell!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his towel looking like a tomato._

"_I-I-I'm sorry! I'll be g-going n-n-now!" Naruto, looking similar to said rival turned and went to open the door. He rested his hand on the door knob ...only to get shocked and thrown back onto Sasuke. _

"_Owww! Dobe are you alright?" asked the raven haired shinobi. He looked down to see Naruto between his leg head rested on his chest with dizzy eyes. He blushed even more if possible. He started to shake Naruto a bit but he didn't wake. _

_Sasuke sighed and just let him rest there for now. He looked closely at the door. He could tell it was seal and enforced with chakra. Someone didn't want them out of the bathroom sometimes soon. But who...?_

PRESENT: 1 HOUR LATER

Naruto was curled in a ball in the opposite corner from Sasuke shivering. It was a complete wreck outside. The wind was howling like a pack of wolves on Friday the 13th with a full moon. And the lightning an thunder was awful. It was like the a section of the sun blew a fuse, then the echoing cracking stuck in your ears. Then the rain was pounding like hell. Naruto absolutely hated it. And it was all from this damned fox, it was his animal instincts.

Not to point out that he also took off his jacket an shirt because they got soaked when he landed on Uchiha. He was to scared to go to sleep even.

Sasuke looked over to the dobe to notice he was shivering...really bad too. He got on his knees and started to crawl over to him. After Naruto had woken up he put on his boxers he had brought to change into in the first place. He sat beside him an placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, are you alright?" he pulled his hand back slightly at the chill of Naruto's skin. He was so cold!

Naruto only whimpered in response. Then curled up tighter as if afraid. Sasuke sighed and did something a bit ummm... _un _Sasuke like. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close.

The blonde's eyes widened at the embrace. He couldn't say he didn't like it though. Sasuke was surprisingly warm.

"Your freezing. This way we'll both keep warm ok?" Sasuke asked in a gentle voice.

Naruto nodded and nudged into the warmth more. "Thank you Sasuke." He whispered against Sasuke's fore arm. They both uncounstionly smiled at the close presense of each other.

Each time the lightning hit and thunder bowed Sasuke noticed Naruto tensed up.

"Hey Naruto are you scared of the storm?" Sasuke pondered out loud.

Naruto sat up strait knocking sasuke's arms off and faced Sasuke. "I-I'm not scared! I-I-It's just that-" Naruto was cut off but more lightning this time knocking out the lights too. He jumped and wraped his arms around Sasuke's torso tightly, face in the crock of his neck. Sasuke blushed a bit but smirked smugly also.

"Okay so I'm scared" Sasuke's smirk widened a bit. "But it's only because of the Kyuubi. It animal instincts! It always like this. I hate it." Naruto finished lowly in a sad tone. Sasuke knew why too.

"Because no one's there for you?" the words just slipped out of his mouth. He could feel Naruto's eyes widen on his skin as Naruto tightening his grip slightly. He nodded, he couldn't say it in words without crying. Now it was Sasuke's turn again to do something REALLY un like Sasuke Uchiha.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and buried his face in golden locks.

"You know I'm alone too, just like you. But it doesn't have to be. I'm here for you now. Naruto I don't want to be alone. I-I-I." he whispered.

He had finally figured it out now. He had been so stupid. _Why _couldn't he see this before! He couldn't believe he asked himself the question _What is this feeling _it's so oblivious now! All it took was this _Odd situation _to figure it out. He _Loved _Naruto.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gasped and pulled away to look Sasuke in the eyes. He searched coal black eyes for any doubt and lies, only to find love.

"D-d-do you really mean it?" he asked in hope very oblivious in his now squeaky voice.

"Yes." Is the dead honest answer he got. Naruto could not have possible stopped the tears from rolling down his reddened face. He embraced Sasuke and cried in his chest.

" I Don't want to be alone anymore either! I love you Sasuke Uchiha!" he cried more as Sasuke hugged him back.

Once Naruto stopped crying he pulled back a bit and looked him in the eyes.

"I vow you shall never be alone again Naruto. My Naruto. And I'll seal it with a kiss." He leaned down a connected his lips with Naruto's with passion. Naruto leaned into the kiss. And under his lips he mumbled.

"Stupid teme, _My _stupid teme."

Neither of them noticed that that storm had stopped outside or that the lights had come back on.Or the two sets of eyes looking through a small hole in the wall. so theres where the sensie's have been.

_**The End**_

Well thats it! Hoped you like! I thought the end was cute, was it to fluffy? Review and tell me please! And I might write a sequal called Loved. not sure but I'm thinking about it kay! Tell me if I should!


End file.
